Lucky Ornament
Cost: -''' ''Item Information:'' An exclusive material for Synthesizing System during the '''Chinese New Year event in 2018. 'Limitations' *You can't use X Fragment ( ) as a replacement for this material. 'Notes' The information of conversion rate between duplicate skins and this item are as follows: * (Five Color Puella Magi Witch Team (5 in 1)) => Lucky Ornament x 6 (for each duplicate skin) * (Skin Card - Holy Grail War Series (Big) (5in1)) => Lucky Ornament x 4 (for each duplicate skin) * (Skin Card - Fuuma Kotarou) => Lucky Ornament x 10 * (Skin Card - Takeda Shingen) => Lucky Ornament x 10 * (Skin Card - Mori Ranmaru) x=> Lucky Ornament x 10 * (Skin Card - Date Masamune) => Lucky Ornament x 10 * (Skin Card - Maeda Inuchiyo) => Lucky Ornament x 10 * (Skin Card - Holy Grail War Series (Small) (2in1)) => Lucky Ornament x 8 * (Skin Card - Yamato) => Lucky Ornament x 8 * (Skin Card - Okita Souji) => Lucky Ornament x 7 * (Skin Card - Beach Goddess Black Rock Shooter) => Lucky Ornament x 7 * (Skin Card - Integrity Knight Kirito) => Lucky Ornament x 7 * (Skin Card - Himouto Umaru) => Lucky Ornament x 7 * (Skin Card - Big Boss) => Lucky Ornament x 7 * (Skin Card - Insane Black Rock Shooter) => Lucky Ornament x 7 * (Skin Card - Goddess of Creation Stacia) => Lucky Ornament x 7 * (Random 5th Anniversary Oiran Skin Package) => Lucky Ornament x 6 * (Skin Card - Futayo Honda) => Lucky Ornament x 5 * (Skin Card - Saber Lily) => Lucky Ornament x 5 * (Skin Card - Lost Christmas Inori) => Lucky Ornament x 5 * (Skin Card - Pandora Ikaros) => Lucky Ornament x 5 * (Skin Card - Kongen Shiki) => Lucky Ornament x 5 * (Skin Card - Underworld Goddess) => Lucky Ornament x 5 * (Skin Card - Level 6 Accelerator) => Lucky Ornament x 5 * (Skin Card - Mythology Mystic Code of Emperor Nero) => Lucky Ornament x 4 * (Skin Card - Kyusai Maihime Madoka) => Lucky Ornament x 4 * (Skin Card - Mythology Mystic Code of Genesis Gilgamesh) => Lucky Ornament x 3 * (Skin Card - Girl-glitter Gilgamesh) => Lucky Ornament x 3 * (Skin Card - Wedding Dress Kurumi) => Lucky Ornament x 3 * (Skin Card - Fortress Form Nanoha) => Lucky Ornament x 3 * (Skin Card - Bridal Gown of Bondage Saber) => Lucky Ornament x 3 * (Skin Card - Adventurer Killua) => Lucky Ornament x 3 * (Skin Card - Yuudachi (Poi)) => Lucky Ornament x 3 * (Skin Card - Alexander the Great) => Lucky Ornament x 2 * (Random Anniversary Party Skin Package) => Lucky Ornament x 2 * (Skin Card - True Ancestor Arcueid) => Lucky Ornament x 2 * (Skin Card - Idol Asuna) => Lucky Ornament x 2 * (Skin Card - Ancient Warrior Shana) => Lucky Ornament x 2 * (Skin Card - Crossdressing Hei) => Lucky Ornament x 2 * (Skin Card - Swimsuit Kurisu) => Lucky Ornament x 2 * (Skin Card - White Emperor Lelouch) => Lucky Ornament x 2 ---- ----